The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and more particularly to a regulated pressure hydraulic system using variable displacement motors and pump, with a closed loop control system.
In the past, where many power outlets were desired from a single engine in a vehicle, the practice was to include a number of mechanical transmissions in addition to a number of hydraulic pumps to supply power to remote hydraulic motors. This was true even though there were only one engine and only 100% of its horsepower could ever be transmitted at any one time.
Further, extremely complicated control systems were required when many functions with varying requirements were included in the system or when the speed of a motor had to be regulated or where maximum performance from limited power was required.